<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of the Missing Fish by foursugarcubes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488960">The Case of the Missing Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursugarcubes/pseuds/foursugarcubes'>foursugarcubes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bedtime Stories, Blushing, Bonding With Your Daughter, Curran Swears, Dad Curran, Detectives, Fluff, Lathna is a Gem, M/M, Miscommunication, Misdirection, Mystery, Pizza, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursugarcubes/pseuds/foursugarcubes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curran heaves, breath ragged. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “This might be one of the toughest things I’ve ever had to do,” he grins, wincing. The enemy weighs down on his back, giggling all the while. “You’re damn evil, you know that,” he says, coughing, “you think this is a world without rules… well I’m here to put you in your place!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been haunting me forever and i finally got a chance to sit down and write it asdkfjhsajdfkjd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curran heaves, breath ragged. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “This might be one of the toughest things I’ve ever had to do,” he grins, wincing. The enemy weighs down on his back, giggling all the while. “You’re damn evil, you know that,” he says, coughing, “you think this is a world without rules… well I’m here to put you in your place!”</p><p>He rolls over, pulling the figure down with onto their side. “I’ll show you!” he snarls. “I’ll show you who’s reeling on top!” He lunges towards them, his hands going straight for their stomach. He moves his fingers with expert dexterity, locating all of their weak spots. The figure laughs uncontrollably, as they get relentlessly… tickled.</p><p>“Stop! Daddy, stop!” Lathna giggles, “It’s ‘<i>really</i> on top’ not <i>reeling</i>!”</p><p>“Oh, now you’ve really got me mad now!” he yells, returning with full force. “Have you learned yet? Have you?”</p><p>Lathna nods frantically, still laughing loudly. “Yes! Now stop!” Curran abates his attack, grinning. Lathna holds both his hands just in case. The two sit on Lathna’s bedroom floor for a minute, catching their breaths.</p><p>“How’s that for super cool dad-tective, huh? Beating up all the bad guys just like <i>that</i>,” he says, enunciating with a snap of his fingers. </p><p>The girl frowns. “Daaaad, stop making those bad puns! You know how Heinwald gets…” She looks at the closed door to her room, and back to Curran, using both hands to cover and whisper into his ear, “He can still hear you in his sleep.”</p><p>Curran smiles, but it instantly goes away, for a much more solemn façade. “He told you that too!” he says softly, matching her tone. She nods seriously. “Well. I guess we should respect his wishes. Heinwald does have to get up early tomorrow.” Curran starts to stand up, groaning against the gravity. “We should get you to bed too, sweetheart. Got that show-and-tell tomorrow at school, right?”</p><p>Lathna’s eyes get all wide and shiny. She nods again, vigorously. “I already put Ulthar in my bag for it.”</p><p>A shiver goes up Curran’s spine. “That old doll?” It was Curran’s first and only attempt at sowing, with mismatched button eyes and a smile that cuts too sharp for something to be called cute and cuddly. When Heinwald first saw it, he called it “a demon in-the-making, ripe for evil and displeasure.” When Lathna first saw it… well, it’s never left her sight since.</p><p>“Yeah!” she says, eyes towards her backpack, hanging by the door. “I can’t wait for my friends to see.”</p><p>Curran grins. “I’m sure they’ll love it, sweet pea. Let’s get you to bed so tomorrow will come sooner, okay?” He lifts her up and sets her under the covers, tucking her in. He turns off the light and turns on the bedside lamp. Heinwald insisted on getting her this crystal ball-esque lamp they found in a thrift shop, which they later found out projected light in <i>purple. And casted ghostly shadows all over her bedroom</i>. (She loved it, because of course she did.)</p><p>He proceeds to sit on the edge of her kiddy bed next to her pillow and runs a hand through her hair. “Comfy? Ready to sleep?” Lathna rustles in the sheets, looking away. “Hmm? What’s troubling you, honey?”</p><p>She snuggles in closer to him, so that he can’t see her face. She mumbles something intelligible.</p><p>“Sorry? I didn’t quite catch that, sweetie.”</p><p>“I said, I want a bedtime story.” She pokes at his stomach.</p><p>Curran sighs softly, mustering a tired smile. “Really? Does Heinwald give you stories on his nights?”</p><p>She nods. “I like your stories better.”</p><p>“Really now,” he grins, “good to know I’m the better storyteller between the two of us.”</p><p>“I like them because you always mess up the cool parts.”</p><p>“Lathna!” he says, and the girl giggles into his side. “I can’t believe you’d say such a thing,” he gasps dramatically, clasping both hands over his chest. “Well, if you really think so, I guess I just have to prove you wrong; I’ll tell you an entire story with no mess-ups. Zero. Then you’ll have to accept me as the better storyteller.”</p><p>Lathna laughs. “Okay Dad, whatever you say.”</p><p>“Now,” Curran starts, sitting up straight, and fixing his collar, “this tale goes way back to the beginning, a tale of epic proportions, full of mystery and crime. Your old man was in his early days, just setting up at the office and fresh out of detective school. Excited to punch bad guys, uphold the law, and save damsels in distrust.”</p><p>“Distress?”</p><p>“Shit.” Curran covers his mouth. Lathna looks at him knowingly, trying not to laugh. “I didn’t say that. Or distrust. Don’t tell Heinwald any of this. Anyway…</p><p>Here’s how it all began.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the case; the Hinomoto gang shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahahahaaaa sorry this took so long &gt;&lt; it was really fun to write tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She normally gets off school at 3pm. Oh, but today she has choir practice so it should be around 4-“</p><p>“-and I should pick her up from the school’s south entrance, on the left side. And if Lathna asks for ice cream on the way home, immediately turn her down, even when she pretends to be mad at me,” Akasha finishes. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done this, Curran,” she berates him as he hastily puts on his tie, “I’ve almost lost count as to how many times this has happened.”</p><p>Curran sighs, getting his fingers stuck in the fabric. “Yeah, yeah, and I’m grateful for your help every time and in your debt. Seriously, there’s no one else to hand a lend around here.”</p><p>Akasha snorts. “Well good thing you first lent a hand to me, then.” She helps him with the necktie. “Who knew this country had so many good opportunities. I have my hands full with nanny-ing and singing at the Lounge for drunk patrons.”</p><p>He frowns. “I’m sorry-“</p><p> “I’m joking, darling. The whole ordeal, you practically saving my life by allowing me to start anew here… I am content. Besides,” she says with a smile, “I would never leave Lathna questioning where her favourite auntie went.”</p><p>Curran chuckles, and runs a hand through his hair. That’ll have to be all the styling he puts into it today. “Oh I almost forgot! Her doll Ulthar has a couple stiches that need to be redone — think you can handle that?” He says, throwing on his jacket.</p><p>Akasha crosses her arms. “I swear, that toy has more repairs than actual-“</p><p>Curran opens the front door. “Thanks, you’re the best, bye!”</p><p>“Curran! You forgot your tracker! And your badge!’’</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>The detective races across the city streets, not minding the cars or the angry beeps, nor the disgusted looks he gets as he weaves through crowded areas. He knows this city like the back of his hand and making his way to the classiest hotel in town is nothing more than child’s play.</p><p>His phone rings, and Curran picks up, still running. He knows exactly who’s calling. “Pazuzu’s Pizzeria, what can I get you?” he answers the call.</p><p>“Riveting prank, detective. I’m calling once again to confirm the suspects and the case files, which I’ll send over to you shortly. You’re only to survey the scene of the crime and interview all our leads before reporting back to headquarters. Afterwards, you can continue the investigation. Understood?”</p><p>Curran chuckles as he skids a corner and runs into an alley; it should take him straight to the hotel. “Tobias, you feeling alright there buddy? Not a lot of bite in your bark today.”</p><p>A long-heaved sigh. “I’m being assigned a mentee today. Elisanne and Julietta said it was long overdue.”<br/>
“Oh. Oh god.” Tobias hasn’t really had the best track record with rookies. Or, newcomers in general. “Well good luck, I guess. Curran out.” He enters the foyer of the fancy pants hotel, strolling to the front desk and asks the concierge for directions. He heads up.</p><p>The top floor is nothing short of exuberant; the penthouse lavishly decorated in expensive fabrics, the floor to ceiling windows portraying an absolutely stunning view of the city. Curran swears he could see the agency from here.</p><p>The suspects in question sit around the room, obviously not thrilled with the events that had occurred. Fortunately, none of them looked overly angry. Just tired, stressed out, sleeping or… unaffected and happy, really. His eyes stay just a little longer on that last one.</p><p>“So,” Curran starts, after he introduces himself and all that. “You, Nobunaga of the Horse Clan,” he says, pointing to the lady in red, “were to make a deal over a priceless artifact, which was residing in Mouse Clan’s possession, represented by Mitsuhide here,” he gestures again, this time to the one sprawled on top of the bed, with her eyes closed.</p><p>“Miss Mitsuhide?”</p><p>She snores.</p><p>Curran blinks. “Anyways, the artifact was found missing last night around 8pm, even though it’s been in the same vicinity as all of you up until that point.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Hanabusa mumbles, clutching his stomach. </p><p>“And if my intel is correct, you two clans sorted out that the deal was to be made here, in New Alberia instead of your hometown in Hinomoto, as a place of equal ground.”</p><p>Nobunaga nods. “Normally, our neutral ground would be hosted elsewhere in Hinomoto, away from our two clans, but we’re hosting one of our festivals here in a couple months and wanted to establish some connections before more of us came for the big event. Since the Horse Clan and Mouse Clan are heading the celebration, we decided it was also an opportune time for the passing of the artifact.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Curran says, jotting all of it down. “Can you tell me more about that?”</p><p>“The priceless piece has been passed down between our two clans for generations, as a peace offering. Often when on the cusp of war, one clan would hand it to the other, as a notice of stopping their attacks, almost like a bargaining chip.” She furrows her brows. “It’s priceless, yes, but it holds more sentimental value than it does material. I don’t see why anyone would steal it.”</p><p>“It would’ve been someone from our clans,” Mitsuhide replies, eyes still closed. Curran raises an eyebrow. <i>She’s been listening in this entire time?</i> “No one other than our members would understand the artifact’s value. The piece looks too ordinary to attract any other sort of attention. Either they’re one of us, or a well-informed outsider.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea who could’ve stole it?”</p><p>The Mouse Clan leader frowns. “No, I really can’t. At the moment the two clans are closer than they’ve ever been, to the point of even sharing our hotel with one another. I trust everyone in this room, and I know they all trust each other.” Nobunaga gives a soft smile at that.</p><p>The detective analyzes his notes, scratching the back of his head. “Okay, so we’re ruling out hostilities from either Clan… can you think of anyone who’s left the Clans recently? Someone who would want to mess up the order of things?”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! I got one!” Chitose says with a beaming smile, waving excitedly. “You might wanna look into Ebisu. He’s tried to intervene with some of our festivals before back in Hinomoto. Last we’ve heard of him; he’s come to New Alberia. He totally sounds like the guy you’re looking for!” The others nod in agreement.</p><p>“Ebisu, huh?” Curran replies, writing it down. “I’ll look into it. Thanks for the information, everyone. I’ll look on the be out for any unusual activities.”</p><p>Chitose blinks, still smiling. “What?”</p><p>The detective winces. He’s about to explain his little quirk, when there’s a knock on the door. A pizza delivery guy comes in. </p><p>“I have an order for one, ‘Chitose’? Not sure if your side note of ‘bring the cutest delivery person’ applies but-“ He cuts himself off, ears noticeably redder.</p><p>Curran clears his throat. “And that’s my cue to leave! Have a good lunch, everyone.” He races out of the room only to hear complaints about “pizza again?” and Chitose’s reassurances of the pizza delivery guy “doing exactly what my side note asked!” </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>From Tobias’s very grouchy response — the rookie must’ve done a number on him — the only Ebisu currently in town was down by the docks, and that’s exactly where Curran was headed. Akasha should’ve picked up Lathna by now, so he was on a time-crunch. If his intel was correct, he set up shop in one of the warehouses, laying low for the time being.</p><p>Most of the pier folk don’t mind Curran’s snooping around; they mostly keep to themselves, busy with their own work. There aren’t that many questions to be asked in a place where people constantly move in and out.</p><p>Curran walks over to the thirteenth warehouse, the place where Ebisu was said to be living, and lets himself in. The lights are on, and a figure mulls around the space, flipping through various books. Curran clears his throat.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The voice rings out, very obviously annoyed, the person’s attention still very much focused on the book. His hair is a mismatch of whites and blacks, the longer ends tied up in a ponytail. He’s wearing an expensive, tailored suit; not the type you would see around the port.</p><p>Curran raises an eyebrow. “Are you Ebisu? From Hinomoto?”</p><p>The man laughs. “Heavens no. The man you’re looking for is out right now.”</p><p>“Then, who might you be, pal?”</p><p>“Who’s asking?”</p><p>Curran pulls out his badge. “Curran, of Ilia’s Detective Agency. I’m here on a case.”</p><p>The other man sighs, closing his book. Curran could then see a long scar running down the side of his face, though it adds to his look more than it subtracts. “If you must know, my name’s Heinwald,” he replies, adjusting his glasses. “I look out of place here because I am. I’m only here to receive… an important package from Ebisu, nothing more.”</p><p>“Huh.” Curran walks a little closer. “Does this package have anything to do with Hinomoto? Maybe the clans?”</p><p>Heinwald snorts. “No. Ebisu handles all the trades around here that are a bit more on the secretive side; I rely on him mostly for rarer books I can’t find on the market.”</p><p>“Books? What are you a bibliophile or something?”</p><p>“I’m a professor. Specializing in the history of the arcane.”</p><p>Curran nods, impressed. “Cute. So, Ebisu’s your dealer?”</p><p>“He’s never led me astray thus far. Has a terrible habit of disappearing when I’m supposed to meet him though.” He gestures vaguely to the room. “Like now for instance. I’ve had to track him down every single time.”</p><p>“Well I guess that makes two of us; I also have a little meeting with him.”</p><p>“Intriguing. I’ll lend you a hand.”</p><p>The detective waves him off, already prodding around the warehouse. “Thanks sweetheart, but it’s really not needed; I don’t need a civilian getting involved with agency affairs.”</p><p>“It’s not like I have a choice,” Heinwald points out. “The manuscript Ebisu has promised me is still nowhere to be seen, and I need it for the next part of my research.”</p><p>Curran sighs, shrugging. “Sure. One head is better than two, I guess.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>The pair look around Ebisu’s warehouse, searching in a half-awkward, half-comfortable silence. They find many intricate things, but the items in question are nowhere to be seen. Curran groans as he puts back the tenth book he’s analysed.</p><p>“There’s nothing here. It seems like he just left his collection and turned tail.”</p><p>Heinwald shakes his head. “I haven’t found anything either. But it isn’t like Ebisu to leave like that. He should have left some sort of sign to me. Just keep looking.”</p><p>The detective runs a hand through his hair, now picking up the eleventh book. He idly flips through the pages, seeing nothing interesting, and goes to the next. Soon he’s humming a familiar tune as he works and continues for the next several books.</p><p>“<i>If there’s a place you gotta get</i>,” Curran starts to croon, “<i>I can get you there I bet-</i>”</p><p>Heinwald cuts him off. “Is that a song from Dora the Explorer? The children’s show?”</p><p>“Shut up, that’s all my daughter’s been watching for the past three months. The song plays in every episode, how else are you supposed to remember the map… wait, that’s it!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Curran runs toward the entrance. “The map! Each warehouse has a standard layout of its own space, along with the whole port. Sailors and dealers often would write specific messages according to their own maps, to keep tabs on where to put stuff, or if they owned multiple spaces in secret.” He reaches the front, where the map was pinned to the wall. “There,” he says, pointing to a marked spot. “Warehouse 18.” He takes off, out the door and heads there immediately, Heinwald calling out after him.</p><p>“Curran, wait!” He ignores him.</p><p>As soon as he arrives, a man exits the door of the exact same warehouse, looking around cautiously.</p><p>“Ebisu!” Curran calls out, holding up his badge. “This is IDA, I have a few questions.”</p><p>“Ah!” The person jumps at the mention and immediately takes off running. </p><p>“Oh, for the love of-“ The detective races after him, shaking his head. He decides to leave Heinwald in the dust. “I just wanna talk!”</p><p>Ebisu keeps the pace, veering through the crowds on the docks, jumping over crates and ducking under people carrying heavy loads. “I’ll never talk!”</p><p>“You don’t even know what this is about,” Curran mutters under his breath, struggling to keep up. He might be a fast runner, but the years were wearing on him. “You can’t keep this up forever!”</p><p>“Watch me!” The man grins, knowing he has the upper hand. Ebisu takes a moment wave back, and sharply turns into an alley-</p><p>Only to run right into Heinwald. In the moment he stumbles, Curran tackles Ebisu onto the ground, cuffing him.</p><p>“How… how did you do that?” Curran asks Heinwald, breathing heavily.</p><p>The professor shrugs. “Just a hunch.”</p><p>“How can a hunch just-“</p><p>Ebisu interrupts them, trying to squirm away. “Let me go! I swear I don’t have the book!”</p><p>Heinwald visibly stiffens. “Ebisu, we had a deal.”</p><p>“I know but things kept on getting more complicated and-”</p><p>Curran puts a hand on Heinwald’s shoulder. “I’ll help you get your book, don’t worry about it.” He ignores Heinwald’s confused expression and turns back to Ebisu. “On another note, where’s the Horse and Mouse Clan’s artifact?”</p><p>Ebisu stops moving. “What?”</p><p>“You know, the sacred artifact that represents peace? The one that the Mouse Clan was to give the Horse Clan-”</p><p>“Wait, I thought that the Horse Clan was gonna give it over to the Mouse Clan, not the other way around. They haven’t done that in years… right?”</p><p>Curran puts his head in his hands. “He’s not my guy,” he groans. “Fuck.”</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>They let Ebisu go, what with him being innocent despite his shady personality. He took it relatively well, if only after he insisted they pay him for the harassment and supposed break-in (he only really wanted enough money to buy taiyaki). Curran and Heinwald walk away from the port, empty handed.</p><p>“The agency’s not gonna like this,” Curran mumbles, “neither will the clients.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Heinwald offers.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it; it’s not your fault. I just have to find another lead…” Curran checks his phone, cursing as he sees the time. “I should get back. Akasha’s gonna cuss me out if I return later than I said.”</p><p>The professor scratches his chin. “Your wife?”</p><p>Curran laughs. “No, just a friend. I think she’s currently infatuated with one of her colleagues, actually.”</p><p>Heinwald nods. “I see.” A silence lingers in between the two of them, only the sounds of city life permeating the air.</p><p>The detective clears his throat. “Well, I’ll be on my way now, it was nice to meet you-“</p><p>“Wait.” Curran stops in his tracks, turning back around. “I’ll need your number.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>Heinwald’s suddenly very interested in the ground. “You said you’d help me find my manuscripts,” he replies, barely audible. “We should meet up about that later, if I want to find it in time for my project. It should be a simple meeting.” </p><p>But with red creeping onto Heinwald’s neck and his very sudden shyness, Curran feels like whatever this was, would be anything but.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you guess who the pizza delivery guy is?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! it gets a lot more involved later so i hope you're ready for it!!</p><p>leave a comment and tell me what you think owo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>